The Most Exciting Day Ever
by Mahea
Summary: When Becky meets an old boyfriend, what will happen?I only edited the last page. You don't have to read it again.
1. Talking Back

Chapter one: Talking back

In Stephanie and Michelle's room.

"Oh my god Gia!" exclaimed Stephanie Tanner "Guess whose playing at the Smash Club tonight?"

"No way!" screamed Gia Manhan jumping up and down.

"Yeah! Isn't it awesome!" exclaimed Steph joining Gia jumping up and down.

"Yeah! Cat Head rocks!" yelled Gia.

Steph gives Gia a strange look.

"What?" asked Gia "He's good."

"Cat Head? The 9th grade rocker. He stinks." said Steph.

"Yeah I know." said Gia "I meant HE rocks."

"Anyway," said Steph shaking her head "It's Simple Plan!"

Michelle then walks into the room.

"What's all the yelling about? And who is Simple Plan?" asked the youngest daughter Michelle Tanner.

"Oh little Michelle." said Gia in a voice you use to talk to a baby "When you get older you'll be hip like us. Simple Plan is the best rock band ever!"

"Who said you were hip?" asked Michelle

"Michelle, why do you always talk back to Gia?" asked Steph.

"Must come from you." said Michelle.

"I don't talk back to Gia." said Steph.

"Of course you do!" exclaimed Gia.

"No I don't!" exclaimed Steph.

"Then what are you doing right now?" asked Gia "You're talking back to me."

"Gia, talking back to someone is like... oh never mind." said Steph

"No point in telling her." mumbled Michelle rolling her eyes "She still won't understand."

"What did you say Michelle?" asked Gia.

"Oh nothing." said Michelle.

"I meant you always talk back to Kimmy." said Michelle turning to Steph.

"True." said Steph nodding her head.

Kimmy in DJ walk in and had heard them say Kimmy's name.

"What about me?" asked Kimmy Gibbler their next door neighbor and DJ's best friend.

"Steph talks back to you." said Michelle. "

So does DJ. And you right now." said Kimmy confused.

"That's what I said." said Gia.

"Oh god. Not again." said Michelle turning towards DJ and Steph. "Here's my advice. Get friends who actually understand more than the average 3 year old."

Michelle walks out of the room shaking her head. DJ and Steph smile after her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first fan fic. please review. sorry it's short. I don't mind flames. it'll help me with my next fan fic.


	2. Gary Visits

Chapter two: Gary visits

In the Living Room

"My friend Gary is coming over today." said Danny Tanner, father of the girls.

"Oh Beck, you'll love him. He's from Nebraska."

"Whoopee." said Rebecca Donaldson-Katsopolis wife of Jesse, in a fake excited tone.

The doorbell rings.

"That's him!" exclaimed Danny.

"Hey Gary." said Danny opening the door, "This is Rebecca."

"Just..." said Becky breaking off when she saw who it was. "Gary?"

"Becky?" asked Gary surprised.

"I take it you know each other." said Danny.

"Yeah. We went out before." said Gary. "She was my first true love."

"Well, i'm gonna go over into the kitchen." Danny said

Danny walks into the kitchen.

"Becky, it's great to see you again." said Gary.

He kisses Becky with no warning holding her tight so she can't get free.

Becky's is trying to get out of his grip when Jesse walks in.

"Hey Beck I'm gonna take the boys..." said Jesse breaking off when he sees Becky trying to get loose.

"Hey you!" yelled Jesse "Get off my wife!"

"No way!" yelled Gary tighting his grip on Becky. "I know Becky still loves me. She's going with me!"

"What are you talking about!" yelled Becky "I never loved you!"

"Yes you did!" yelled Gary pulling a knife out of his pocket and putting it near her neck.

Joey, Steph, Gia, Michelle, DJ, and Kimmy run down stairs hearing the commotion and Danny runs out of the kitchen.

"Gary! What are you doing!" yelled Danny.

"Getting Becky back!" yelled Gary.

"Wait for us!" yelled Nicky and Alex, Jesse and Becky's twin boys, running down the stairs. They then see their mom with a knife near her neck.

"Mommy!" yelled Nicky. "Get off my mommy! Don't you darekill her!" yelled Alex

"If that what it takes I will so you all better watch out!" yelled Gary.

"I said get off my mommy!" yelled Alex "Come on brother. Let's teach this man to not go by mommy again!"

"Let's do it brother." said Nicky.

Nicky stomps on Gary's left foot and Alex stomps on his right foot.

"Owww!" yelled Gary letting go of Becky and moving the knife.

Becky runs away from him to Jesse.

"Now get out of our house before we stomp on your face instead!" yelled Nicky.

"Ahh!" yelled Gary running out of the house.

"You go boys!" exclaimed Steph.

"Yeah. Thanks guys." said Becky bending down to hug them.

"You saved me."

"Beck, are you okay?" asked Jesse.

"Yeah" said Becky.

"I'm sorry for bringing him here." said Danny sadly "It's my fault he almost killed you."

"It's ok Danny." said Becky hugging Danny. "You didn't know."

"Okay. Now let's get down to the Smash Club and set it up." said Jesse

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry it's short. please review. i don't mind flames so flame away.


	3. They lived happily ever after, right?

Chapter Three: They lived happily ever after, right?

At the Smash Club

"Okay everyone. we're done setting up." said Jesse "Take a break"

Everyone walks in different directions.

"Beck," said Jesse "I'm so glad you are still alive. Boys, I owe you big time."

"How about a cookie." said Nicky.

"No." said Alex "Two cookies."

"I like the way you think brother." said Nicky.

"How about as much as you want." said Jesse.

"I like that better." said Nicky.

"Okay boys. Now go over by Michelle." said Becky. "I have to talk to daddy alone."

"Okay mommy." said Alex.

He and Nicky run over to Michelle.

"Jess, you know how Gary said he knows I still love him and I said I didn't love him, well it was true. Umm.. to tell you the truth, you were the first guy I loved. Which is kinda embarrassing to tell you because I know you have been in love with girls before me.

"Actually Beck, to tell YOU the truth, before I met you, all the girls I thought I loved wasn't really love." said Jesse "Then, I was just in love, with being in love. Every woman I went out with I was hoping she would be the one I spent the rest of my life with. I of course didn't really love them cause I never asked them to marry me. Heck, I asked you to marry me twice."

"Yeah" said Becky laughing. "at the.." "Fabulous Ali Baba Hotel and Casino Wedding Chapel." said Becky and Jesse together smiling."

"That was the same day we told each other we loved each other." said Becky.

"Yeah. You know, once I met you, I knew, well hoped I would spend the rest of my life with you. Cause I asked you to go out with me a million times and you said your career came first and you wanted to just be friends then the day came when you spent 1700 dollars to out with me. Man, were you crazy or something?" said Jesse.

"Yeah, about you." said Becky.

"You know you could have gone out with me for free." said Jesse.

"Whoa. That's what your dad told me." said Becky.

"You know what they say. guys with great hair think alike." said Jesse smiling.

"Who says that?" asked Becky.

"My dad." Said Jesse "Well, I'm glad you are okay. We have great kids." said Jesse.

"Yeah, lets call them back over." said Becky.

"Boys, can you come here for a bit?" called Becky.

"Yes mommy." said Alex.

"I just wanted to thank you again for saving me. You deserve more than all you can eat cookies for that. You two are heroes." said Becky.

"It's ok mommy." said Nicky

"We love you."

"I love you too." said Becky hugging the boys.

"Daddy, we love you too." said Alex.

"I love you guys too." said Jesse.

All four of them hug.

"Oh!" exclaimed Jesse jumping up.

"It's time to open the Smash Club."

Everyone gets ready as Jesse opens up the Smash Club and everyone rushes in.

Jesse gets up on stage. "Thank you for coming. Are you ready to party?" asked Jesse.

"YEAH!" yelled the crowd.

"Give it up for Simple Plan!" exclaimed Jesse.

Simple Plan gets up on stage and plays.

Everyone starts dancing.

"Hey Gia," yelled Steph over the crowd "Isn't Simple Plan better than Cat Head?"

"Well, the playing," yelled Gia

"But definitely not the looks!"

"Oh my god Jess!" yelled Becky.

"What happened?" asked Jesse.

"H..He's here." Said Becky pointing to a man who was looking around.

"Gary!" said Jesse.

"I…I think he came for me." Said Becky.

"I'll go look for the boys. You stay here." Said Jesse.

"Wait! Don't leave me here by myself." Said Becky.

"Ok, let's go find them then find the others." Said Jesse.

They run around looking for Nicky and Alex but can't find them.

"Look. Gary is gone!" said Becky.

"Good." Said Jesse.

Simple Plan finishes playing and everyone applauds.

Jesse gets on stage.

"Will Nicky and Alex Katsopolis please report to the stage immediately."

Gary walks on stage from the side and says,

"Oh. Are these who you are looking for?" showing Nicky and Alex getting choked.

"Let go of them!" yelled Jesse.

Becky runs over to DJ while Jesse and Gary are arguing.

"Deej, can you call the police for me?" asked Becky

"Sure Aunt Becky." Said DJ walking to the phone.

Becky runs on stage and sees Gary kick Jesse and Jesse falls to the ground.

"Jess!" yelled Becky running to Jesse

"Are you ok?" asked Becky

"Mmm yea sure" mumbled Jesse.

"Hey you, let go of them right now or you are in big trouble!" yelled Becky.

"Oh yea? You and what army?" asked Gary.

"This army!" yelled DJ.

The police walk toward the stage.

"Here, take 'em."

Said Gary throwing the boys and running from the police.

"Nicky, Alex are you ok?" asked Becky.

"Yea mommy." Said Alex

"Me too. Go help daddy." Said Nicky.

Becky runs to Jesse

"Jess, honey are you ok?" said Becky shaking him.

"Hmm?" said Jesse getting up.

"Yea." said Jesse.

"I'm so sorry" Said Becky to Jesse, Nicky and Alex. "It's my fault all this happened."

"No mommy. It's Gary's fault." Said Nicky.

The Katsopolis family hugged.

"Awwwwww" went the audience.

Becky stood up.

"Sorry about that everyone." Said Becky.

Jesse runs back stage.

"We got 'em." Said a police pointing to another police handcuffing Gary.

"Yay!" yelled the audience.

Jesse runs back on stage.

"After all that's happened, Simple Plan has decided to one more song. Give it up for Simple Plan!" yelled Jesse.

Becky, Nicky, and Alex get off stage and Simple Plan comes out.

"Simple Plan has decided to play this Darkness song for my wife and kids because, well, you all saw what happened tonight."

Jesse gets off the stage.

They start playing. "I Believe in Thing Called Love"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued. I'l continue when i think of more. Please review, and remember flames are ok!


	4. Just like me

Rating changed because of content in this chapter. Jerry is DJ's ex-boyfriend. I own only Gary and Jerry. I changed some parts of this chapter. Sorry!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Just like me.

At the Tanner Household

"Boy, what a day." Said Steph. "Aunt Becky, what's up with that Gary guy?"

"Well, he was my old boyfriend" said Becky "And I broke up with him because um…. well he wanted to umm…." Becky starts to cry and runs to the attic.

"Becky." Called Jesse as he ran after her.

In the attic

Becky is sitting on her and Jesse's bed crying.

"Beck," said Jesse "Did he want to uhh….have sex with you.

"Yea" said Becky still crying "And when I told him no and I broke up with him, he said the next time he sees me he's gonna get me back and if I didn't get back with him, he….he'll kill me. So that's why I moved to San Francisco."

"It's ok honey." Said Jesse softly, hugging Becky. "He's in prison now."

Everyone walks in.

"Aunt Becky, are you ok now?" asked Michelle.

"Yea" said Becky smiling.

"I know how….never mind" said DJ nervously.

Becky looked at DJ knowing something was up.

"Um... Can I talk to DJ alone?" asked Becky.

"Sure" said Danny.

Everyone leaves but DJ and Becky.

"DJ, is there something you'd like to talk about?" asked Becky.

"Not really." said DJ.

"Did Jerry threaten you too?" asked Becky.

"Yea." Said DJ quietly.

"So that's why you dumped him huh?" asked Becky.

DJ nods.

"Well, you didn't actually do it with him right?" asked Becky.

DJ shakes her head.

"I'm proud of you Deej, you made the right decision." Said Becky. "You know that you shouldn't have sex until you are married."

"Yea I know." Said DJ.

They hug.

"Aunt Becky, can you keep this between us?" asked DJ. "I don't want the others to know."

"Sure." Said Becky smiling. "This can be our little secret."

"Thanks Aunt Becky" said DJ

"C'mon, let's go see what everyone else is up to." Said Becky.

They walk down stairs.

In the living room.

"So what did you guys talk about?" asked Danny.

DJ and Becky look at each other.

"I just needed to talk to another woman about what happened." Said Becky.

"Oh ok." Said Danny.

"Nice save." Whispered DJ to Becky.

There is a knock on the door.

Becky opens it.

Becky gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Becky slowly walks backward with a gun pointing at her face.

A person comes out of the shadows.

It's Gary.

"I'm back." Said Gary.

"What are you doing here!" yelled Jesse.

"Watch it pretty boy!" yelled Gary now pointing the gun at Jesse.

"I thought you were in jail." Said Jesse.

"Maybe I escaped." Said Gary.

Becky is slowly making her way to the kitchen while Gary's distracted.

"And where do you think you're going?" said Gary pointing the gun at Becky again.

Becky starts to run into the kitchen.

Gary pulls the trigger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! I don't mind flames, remember? Thanks to everyone who liked my fan fic so far!


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

I am redoing chapter 5 and adding more. The last one was really junk and short. It should be up soon!


	6. Suprise!

I decided to write this chapter again cause the last one was really bad. Sorry I took so long to get this one up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Surprise!

In the kitchen

"Whew" said Becky just escaping the bullet.(A/N: Aren't you glad?)

"That was close." She calls 911.

In the Living Room

"If any of you move you won't see tomorrow!" snarled Gary heading toward the kitchen.

"Aren't you guys ti….." said Steph coming down stairs with Nicky and Alex.

"Oh no."

"Get down here before I shoot all of you!" yelled Gary pointing the gun at Steph, Nicky, and Alex.

Steph, Nicky, and Alex do as they are told.

Gary walks backwards towards the kitchen still pointing the gun at everyone.

SMACK

Becky opens the door which knocks Gary down.

Gary's gun flies out of his hands.

Just then police run in.

"He's right there." Said Jesse pointing to Gary.

"FREEZE!" yelled one of the police officers pointing his gun at Gary. "You are under arrest!"

Two other police officers grab Gary and lead him out.

The first police officer picks up Gary's gun.

"Does this gun belong to the culprit?" asked the police officer

"Yes." Said Becky.

The police officer leaves.

(A/N: Please don't get mad about the police stuff cause I have no idea what they do or say. Sorry!)

"Is everyone alright?" asked Becky.

"Yea" said everyone in unison.

"Ok girls, I think you should get to bed." Said Danny.

"You too boys." Said Jesse.

"Awww…." Whined Nicky.

"Girls, take your cousins upstairs." Said Danny.

The five of them go up stairs.

"Hey Beck, you okay?" asked Joey.

"Yea, thank god the bullet just missed me." Said Becky.

"Well, I think we should be getting to bed too." Said Jesse. "It's been a long day."

They all walk upstairs.

In the attic

"Beck, I'm glad you're okay." Said Jesse.

"Yea me too." Said Becky.

"Good night." Said Jesse turning off the lights.

"Night." Said Becky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry the chapter is short but I ran out of ideas. The next chapter should be coming soon….


	7. Author's Note 2

Sorry I haven't updated for a long time! I have writer's block, tons of homework, and i've been busy. I'll try to update ASAP! Sorry!


	8. SORRY!

I'm sorry, I really have no idea how to finish this story. The story is basically at the end but it's too short. So I am stopping. I will start a better story asap! It'll be better! Sorry and thanks everyone!


End file.
